BtVS: Black Night
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Buffy has some new faces in her gang, will she be able to overcome the impending evil? Maybe these new people will help... and something happens to Angel. Pain and anguish ensues. Crossover with Sg1Atlantis
1. Research

Lina: This is my first Buffy fic, I thought I did all right with the angel one, so hopefully this one will be the same. It isn't a song fic, so I hope u will still be kind to me and review.

Buffy: Off to fight vamps!

Lina: Someone had too much coffee. Oh, there are also going to be some guest stars as in Daniel from Stargate sg-1 and Dr. McKay from Atlantis/sg-1. It will be fun, trust me. So please read!

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Black Night

Chapter 1: Research

Giles sat on the chair by his desk. He looked over a page in a book about demons, the regular, boring stuff about regular, boring demons. There was a knock on his door, he looked up, saw a rather tall, younger, man with glasses standing there. He was leaning up against the doorway, smiling. He had short brown hair, and was wearing a brown suit with a white shirt underneath, and black pants.

"You must be Mr. Giles," he said, tilting his glasses a bit. Giles stood up and went over to him.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist. I was sent here to research a demon, that may or not be what it seems. It's called Rameous. I can not tell you all of the details, military reasons, top secret, that sort of thing," Daniel said. Giles stood there thinking that he already liked Daniel, based on that they both have interest in research.

"So, Giles, what is it today? Demon, vampire, apocolypse?" It was Buffy's voice. She was just coming in through the library entrance. She saw Daniel and stopped. "Or handsome, doctor man?" Buffy asked again, looking up and down Daniel, making him smile. Giles came out, putting on his normal, gray suit.

"This is Buffy Summers, she's…" he started.

"The Vampire Slayer, I know. Word travels far. I've been wanting to meet you, since we started this project," Daniel stated. Buffy looked at Giles, surprised. "Well, shall we get started on the demon?" He asked. Giles was in shock for a bit, but then came back to reality.

"Oh, of course. Uh, there are a few books on demons from that period. I have never heard of Rameous though. You said before that it may not be what it seems?" Giles asked. Buffy looked confused, but hopped onto the counter next to the computer.

"Yes, it is something that we have been studying for awhile now, of course I can not tell you more. This is not ready to go public yet, we have to be completely certain that it is what we think it is. My friends are investigating in Washington, they're not having any luck, though. I heard about a certain girl that fights and kills demons, and her Watcher, and thought I might contact them," Daniel said, rather quickly. His voice stuttering a little. Buffy smiled.

"I'm famous! But wait, I did not tell any news reporters or anything, how did you find out?" She asked, seeing the look in Giles' eyes, which was not a happy one.

"We have our sources. Anyways, can we get straight to the research? I'd like to look at some of your books, if I may," Daniel asked.

"Uh, sure. Coffee?" Giles asked. Daniel smiled.

"Yes, please. Thank you very much," he replied, sitting down. Buffy got down from the counter and went over to the table as well. A couple of hours went by, Buffy had classes to attend, of course, but after school let out she came back. Daniel and Giles were getting along a little too much, they almost seemed like they knew eachother for years. Willow and Xander also came in, wondering what was going on.

"I heard there was someone new," Willow stated.

"Yes, there is," Giles replied. Daniel stood up, and shook both of their hands.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist. I'm here for research on a demon. I heard you were good with computers, you would like Sam. She's our own scientist," Daniel explained. Willow blushed a little.

"Well, thank you. I don't know if I'd call myself a scientist, but I like to think of myself as an in-between computer geek and witch," she stated, Xander grew a little jealous.

"Well, I am most of the brains of the whole "Scooby gang," I hold all of us together," he said, stuttering a little as well.

"Right," Buffy stated. They all laughed.

Lina: this is the end of chapter 1, hope you enjoyed so far. Spikey will be in it, don't worry. I haven't figured out that part yet, but there is going to be a lot of angst later on. This is just the intro.

Dr. McKay: Will someone die?

Lina: Maybe… but it won't be u.

McKay: Oh, phew.

Lina: Lol okay, on to the next one! Review please, and be nice, or I'll have to stake you! 


	2. Ominous

Lina: Yes, time for more 'buff Buff!'

Buffy: I'm not that buff.

Angel: Sure you are.

Lina: (Rolls eyes)

Spike: Can we get this started before I kill someone?

Lina: Okay, okay, calm down. speaking of death, heh, here we go! Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, this takes place in the seasons 2 and 3 area.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chapter 2: Ominous

After a long day of research, the group decided to turn in for the night. Daniel was of course staying at a hotel nearby, and Giles went back to his apartment. Buffy well, she went somewhere else. They decided to get a good night's rest before they started research again the next day, which was a Saturday, so there was no school.

"Buffy, how have you been?" Angel asked her, as she walked in, exhausted. She plopped down on Angel's couch, there was a fire burning and she closed her eyes. Angel went over to her, and started to rub her temples, making her go 'oooh.'

"Well, we're researching a demon, Rameous it's called. And we have a new friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Don't know much about him yet, just that he's into something top secret," she explained, almost falling asleep. Angel stopped. "No, keep doing that," she pleaded. Angel could not resist, since she was the one that was everything to her, he had to comply with her every order, like a loyal puppy.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, also closing his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"No, not really. This thing is really hard to track down. Dr. Jackson seems to know more about it than we do, he says it's something that may not be what it seems. He's like Giles' twin, only younger, and cuter," this comment made Angel stop.

"Cuter?" He asked, standing up. Buffy dropped her shoulders and opened her eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything, silly. I just think he's cuter than Giles, can I think that?" She asked. Angel grunted.

"Well, as long as it's business only," he replied. Buffy smiled.

The next day the group got together again in the library, it was Saturday, so there were no classes, so everyone was able to come. Everyone sort of went off in their own directions, looking in the stacks for books on whatever they could find about this "demon." Daniel met up with Buffy behind one of bookshelves.

"Oh, hello," he stated. Buffy smiled.

"Hello to you," she said. They stood there for a minute, and then continued working. Daniel saw the bite mark on her neck.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing towards it. Buffy put a hand on it, as if it had suddenly started to hurt because it was mentioned.

"Well, I was bitten. It happens, vampires bite people, don't they?" She asked, sort of sarcastically.

"Yes, I would believe that they would," Daniel replied, "you must have gone through a lot."

"Oh, that's half of it. I died twice, once was only for a minute, but I was completely dead," Buffy stated. Daniel smiled.

"I was dead too, for some time. Actually, I ascended, to a higher plain of existance. Twice. And there was that other time, I haven't really counted how many times it happened, no more than 6 I think," Daniel explained. Buffy's eyes widened. She was surprised, that someone else had died and come back, let alone ascended. The last person that tried to ascend turned into a giant snake.

"How was it? I mean, the ascension thing?" She asked, a little more curious than she should have been.

"It was, interesting. You can't do much when you're ascended, you can't help your friends, or you will be in trouble. I lost all of my memories when I came back. It was hard when I regained them, since my life hadn't been all that happy," Daniel explained. Buffy looked down, sympathizing with him. Her life hadn't been all that peachy either. "Anyways, we should probably focus on what is happening."

"That would be a good idea. I will get coffee and donuts," Buffy stated, happily. Daniel smiled at this. He could always go for coffee. The research went uneventful. Willow decided to turn on the news on the tv in Giles' office. She came out moments later.

"Guys, there's something on the news," she stated, with a worried expression on her face. Buffy had just come back from the donut shop and she put them down and followed everyone into the office. What was about to come, she did not expect.

Lina: Mwuahaha, aren't I evil? Leaving u here like this!

Angel: not as evil as me!

Lina: don't even start. You will be plenty evil later. Hehe. maybe.

Spike: when will I appear?

Lina: Maybe in the next chapter.

Spike: yay!

Lina: Okay, next chapter! coming soon. review! 


	3. Death

Buffy: It's me again!

Lina: Yes, it's you. Everyone I promise this will get somewhere. And in case u didn't read my review, it just explains that this story is everywhere, no real season. Next time there will be a timeline though. And it doesn't follow the sg-1 or atlantis season either. Just all over the place. Hehe.

Spike: Am I in this one?

Lina: maybe I said. Heh. Okay, here is my lovely little chapter.

BtVS: Black Night Chapter 3: Death

"The murder took place last night, at nearly midnight. A young girl was killed, in front of her house, by something that looked like a lizard. Her body was ripped apart and pieces of it was lying everywhere. So the police are not sure how the creature killed her exactly, but they are looking into it right now," the reporter on the news explained, she was standing in front of the house, which was white stacko except for blood sprayed on it.

"Yucko," Xander stated. Everyone else cringed.

"I second that," Willow said and turned off the news.

"Well, we have a lead atleast. And it seems to be after a girl, so I will be the bait," Buffy stated. Daniel blinked, kind of surprised to see that the Slayer would put herself at such risk. There were many times where Sam put herself in dangerous positions, though, so he guessed it was like that. He did not know which one would win in a fight, though, her or Sam.

"Okay, we'll come with. You should get Angel as well," Giles suggested. Buffy liked the idea, grabbed her bag and coat and left to get him.

"Angel?" Daniel asked.

"He's her boyfriend," Willow explained, and right as she was saying this, Oz walked in. "And here's my boyfriend!" She said happily. She hugged him as soon as he walked up to her. They were all in the main area of the library now.

"I'm here. Did I miss anything?" Oz asked, then he saw Daniel, looking confused as well.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, nice to meet you," Daniel stated. Oz looked at him funny, but then shook his hand.

"I have to get in the cage now. It's almost sunset," he said. Daniel looked confused.

"Oh, Oz is a werewolf, but he's a good one, so don't worry, he won't rip your heart out or anything," Willow stated, hugging Oz one more time before he locked himself in the cage. Daniel was reasurred by the witch's words, and went back to the book that he had been reading.

"I just found the "demon," he pointed out, pointing to the picture in the book. Everyone except Oz looked over his shoulder or crowded around. The picture was a rough scetch of a lizard-type demon, that had claws the size of a normal human arm.

"Oo, wouldn't want to be that girl that was ripped apart by them right now," Willow stated, after shuttering.

"That's definitely a demon. I guess it was not something that needed my expertise on," Daniel inferred.

"Nonsense, you've been great helping us with the research," Giles stated, grabbing his coat. The group headed out, after taking some weapons, of course. Daniel had a ZAT, which Willow looked at funny.

"This is sort of like a ray gun. One shot stuns, the second kills, the third makes an object disintegrate," Daniel explained as the group got into Giles' car.

"Sweet, you don't seem like the type to kill though," Xander said.

"No, I am not. But there were times… it was hard," Daniel stated, looking down.

Meanwhile Buffy was at Angel's. He was gathering some of his own weapons. Buffy already had a bag packed, she had stored some extra weapons there, just in case, since she had spent most of her time there after classes.

"All right, let's go," Buffy said after they had gathered up enough sharp pointy objects. They headed out, after Angel gave her a kiss, of course. They went to the house, where they met up with Giles and the others, of course it was dark out, so Angel did not have to worry about the sunlight. There was still fresh blood on the side of the house, and Angel stayed away from it as much as he could. There was someone there, hiding behind the bushes. Daniel went over to them, and seeing the face, he recognized who he was.

"Dr. McKay?" He asked, almost laughing. He did not expect to see him here, of all places, since he was afraid of dying.

"I… I don't know how I ended up here, back on Earth. But somehow I just appeared, and in a near death experience. Although I have to say that it was death for that girl," Dr. McKay retorted. He came out from behind the bushes.

"From Earth?" Buffy asked, confused. Everyone else was as well.

"Oh, this is Dr. McKay, he worked with me and my team a while back," Daniel explained. After introductions and explanations were properly handed out, the investigation began. Everyone just looked around the house for awhile, not finding much except the blood, which Buffy had to keep Angel from going crazy.

"What's his deal?" Rodney (Dr. McKay), asked.

"Oh, he's just anxious to kill this thing," Buffy stated, reassuring Rodney that Angel was one of the good guys and would not attempt to take his life. Angel was able to tell which way the creature was headed, after getting a good smell of the area. They headed out, although Buffy and Angel still had to travel on foot, along with Daniel, who was used to walking.

When they stopped, it was at a forest, which was just outside of the section of the town where they were visiting. Everyone could hear a scream, and then rustling in the trees. Someone came out, running. It was Spike.

"Well, there you all are. Something just popped up out of nowhere and started attacking me," Spike said, almost running into the car.

"Great, just what we need," Xander grunted. Everyone got out of the car and got out the weapons.

"Get ready everyone, if this thing has Spike scared, it has to be big," Buffy suggested, they started to move into the forest.

Lina: Mwuahaha! So, do u likey? Yeah, Spike's going to only be in it for maybe two chapters, including this one. So not very long, but that's the way it is.

Spike: But I'm not evil, really.

Lina: Yeah, tell that to Buffy.

Buffy: He has.

Lina: Oh… okay. I shall update soon, so please read and review, and please be nice, or I'll send Daniel and Angel after you! 


	4. Craziness

Lina: Hehehe, this is going to be good. Had a bit of a writer's block for this chapter, even though it's at the main fight scene. There will be others of course, but this one is the pinochle fight. (Like that word lol)

Spike: I am not a coward.

Lina: Okay, I'm sorry about Spikey running away, I love him even though he did some nasty nasty things in the series. He will have a better scene in this though! Rest assured. Well, in his case…

Spike: Oh on with it already!

Lina: Okay, here it is, Chapter 4!

BtVS: Black Night

Chapter 4: Craziness

Daniel had been leading the group, since he had the most military experience, even though he was a doctor, and Xander had memories of when he was an army guy, but Buffy thought it was best that he was in charge. This made Rodney angry, but he went along with it. When they arrived at a clearing in the forest, there was a silence. The wind had stopped, and even Angel was calm. Then there was a large roar, and gnarling. Everyone formed a circle, with their backs to eachother's, and held out their weapons. A giant snake like creature came fast at them from the trees. It went for Spike right away, but he managed to dodge just before it hit him. He leaped on to the snake and stabbed its head with the ax that he had. He was jerked around furiously, green blood oozing out the monster's head. This did not kill it, though. Xander slashed his long sword at the tail of the snake, only to pierce it, since it was almost as big as the Mayor had been.

"Xander look out!" Willow cried as Xander got smacked by the tail, sending him flying. Daniel managed to get around to the side of the thing and ZAT it once. It writhed around, with Spike still on top of it. Spike was not paralyzed, and was flung off when his hand grew numb. He woke up right away when he fell face down in the ground. The snake looked like a fish that had just come up from sea onto shore.

"Why didn't that stop it? Why is it still moving?" Rodney asked. Angel shoved him out of the snake's path.

"Angel!" Buffy cried out.

"Hey, you almost killed me!" Rodney grunted, getting up from the ground.

"I just saved your ass," Angel snapped. Willow was able to shoot a few arrows at the demon, and pierce its neck. The snake almost clawed Giles, but Buffy managed to push him out of the way in time. It clawed her arm though, which made both Angel and Spike angry. They started hacking away at it, finally killing it. When it was dead, and the vampires had made sure of that, they were breathing heavily. They went over to Buffy, to see how her arm was. Giles was putting a bandage around it.

"I'm really sorry, this was my fault. You saved me," he said, sadly. Buffy shook her head.

"No, if anything had happened to you, I would have never forgiven myself. It was like, my natural reflex to save you. If I get clawed, ow, I get clawed," she stated, wincing as Giles put the finishing touches on the wound.

"I think these vampires are the ones we should be killing. This Angel guy almost killed me," Rodney muttered to Daniel, who did not want to get involved in this particular antic. Angel, having extremely sharp ears, heard what the scientist had said and went over to him.

"Oh, really. If I hadn't saved you, you would be in the belly of that thing!" Angel retorted. Rodney looked hurt at this.

"Okay, Mister Vampire With a Soul!" Rodney said, turning away. Angel held up a fist and was going to smack his annoying "friend" in the back of the head, when Buffy put a hand on his. Angel gently stroked her arm, which made Spike leave in a huff.

"Well, everything's over, that's the good thing," Daniel stated, sitting down.

"Yes, let us all go back home and get some rest," Giles suggested. Everyone agreed and left as well.

"I can handle one giant snake, but two? That was a bit much," Xander said, sighing. They were in Giles' car. The whole group was exhausted, for the amount of time that it took to defeat the beast, it seemed like it had lasted forever. Angel walked Buffy home, it was about two in the morning, her mother had already gone to bed as she and Angel went inside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, looking at her arm again. She smiled.

"Of course, it's one of the best parts of being the Slayer, superstrength," she whispered. The two grew closer, Angel put his arms gently around her waist, he leaned forward, so that his forehead touched her's, and their noses touched as well. Then their lips touched, they seemed to do so for five minutes. His did not want to leave her's, and her's longed for his even after they had backed away.

"Goodnight," he said as he finally let go of her and walked away.

"Night," she whispered. She went up to her room, checking on her mother before she did. She lay down on her bed, and soon fell asleep, sleeping on the other side, not the side with her wound. The slash on her arm started to glow a bright green color, and her sleep was not undisturbed.

Lina: I just love cliffhangers! So, what did you think? The next few are going to be awesome. Can't believe there's going to be a Buffy comic!

Buffy: Really? Cool! I'm a comic book hero!

Lina: Lol yes, you are. Well, on to the next section! Sorry for the long wait. This one will be up sooner, I promise! I don't like making my readers wait, but if you don't review, I won't know what you think! Ja ne! 


	5. Leaving So Soon?

Lina: yay! Next Buffy fic! Told u it would be soon. Hehe.

Rodney: Can I be more annoying in this one?

Lina: Oh yes, and u better watch your back too. Mwuahaha.

Daniel: Aren't we leaving?

Lina: Yes… unfortunately.

Buffy: Nooo!

Lina: oh, and I meant to say archeologist instead of doctor. Well, he is one, but not that type of doctor. You understand, right? Heh. okay, here's the next chapter!

BtVS: Black Night

Chapter 5: Leaving So Soon?

The next day after classes everyone gathered in the library. Daniel and Rodney were both there as well. This made Buffy worried.

"What's going on?" She asked, walking in. She put her bag down on the table and sat down. Oz was there as well, Willow was sitting on top of his lap. Xander was by himself, and Giles was standing in the door of his office. He seemed a little sad.

"We will be heading back to the… base where we work," Daniel said, stopping to try and figure out what to call where he worked.

"Why? You could help us with any trouble that comes along, you did fight pretty well," Buffy said, a little sad to see the two leaving. Well, Daniel at least.

"We only had the one mission. Rodney did not even come here by choice. So I think it's best for us to go back. We don't want to get in the way anymore," Daniel replied. Rodney looked at him.

"Who's in the way? Her boyfriend almost killed me, remember? They're the one's in our way," Rodney retorted. Buffy started to go up to him, Xander stood up to hold her back.

"Whoa, remember who the guest is," he said.

"Oh, I'll make him remember," Buffy snapped. Rodney quieted down. Daniel laughed a bit.

"He's always like this… well, I guess this is goodbye. It was nice to meet you all, especially the famous Vampire Slayer," Daniel stated, Buffy also quieted down and shook his hand once more.

"Please come back to visit. You are always welcome here," Giles said, smiling. He shook Daniel and Rodney's hands. Willow and Oz just smiled as the two said goodbye and thank you again and left.

"Well, this has been interesting so far. Wonder what's next for us?" Willow asked. The group was silent.

After the sun had set, Buffy decided to go over to Angel's. He was pacing around the main room. Then he turned to see Buffy and stopped. Buffy went up to him and hugged him. She seemed a little sad to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, Dr. Jackson and Rodney just left. They just arrived, I was hoping to get to know more about them. You know, where they work, that sort of thing," Buffy replied.

"Didn't they say their work was classified?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah… but still. They were kind of shady. Why doesn't anyone new to me let themselves in? I still don't know Oz very well, it's like, people want to stay away from me, keep their distance," Buffy stated. Angel put a hand gently on her head and went down her forehead and cheek reassuringly.

"Why would anyone be crazy enough to stay away?" He asked. This made Buffy smile. This coming from an antisocial vampire who has a soul. Their lips touched, this moment seemed to go on forever, and Buffy did not want to let it go.

"Buffy, it's time to go to school," her mother was calling out to her. Buffy turned over in her bed, smiling. Tears of joy were falling. She jerked awake, quickly wiping the tears before her mother came in. "Come on, you're going to be late," her mother stated.

"School, right. It was so real," Buffy mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm coming, be right there," she said. She got dressed and headed downstairs. She yawned and thought about the dream that she had. Mrs. Summers smiled at her.

"Good dream?" She asked. Buffy realized that she was also smiling, big.

"Yes, but I have a feeling I won't have it twice," she said, stretching her arms out.

She was right, she did not have the same dream the next night, it was completely different.

Lina: Hehehe, I love cliffhangers, don't u? Okay, next time I won't be so evil. More will happen between Buffy and Angel in these dreams. So be sure to check back!

Angel: oh I will, in you're dreams!

Lina: lol I wish… oh, if anyone knows how to get rid of the corners on top of the page in Word, please let me know! It's driving me nuts. Thanks.

Spike: I want to come back!

Lina: maybe you will! 


	6. Sadness

Lina: Yes, another Buffy chapter, since my other fic is finished, for now. There may be a sequel! Yay!

Angel: And one of me.

Lina: Lol yes, one of angel. Lovely little puppy. Love him to death… oh wait.

Buffy: He's already dead, but I still love him!

Lina: Yep! Okay, next chapter, on with it!

BtVS: Dark Night Chapter 6: Sadness

Buffy arrived at Sunnydale High; a strange feeling was in the air, like something was going to happen. She said goodbye to her mother and walked into the school. She met up with Xander and Willow right away.

"So, were any of you able to get a wink of sleep last night after that battle?" Xander asked. Buffy nodded.

"I had a really good dream, actually. Well, it was sad, kind of. But never mind that, don't forget about that meeting after class," Buffy stated, still smiling.

"Right, was there any smooching with Angel?" Willow asked, out of the blue. Buffy pushed her friend a bit.

"Willow! Okay… maybe there was, how can you blame me?" Buffy asked, this made Xander roll his eyes.

"Okay, I can't blame you, but I already have someone. I shouldn't be ogling someone else's guy," Willow said, happily.

"Although you can't help but ogle," Buffy stated, raising a finger.

"Okay, new subject. So, there's a meeting today?" Xander asked, making Buffy and Willow laugh a bit.

"Yes, I don't know what it's about, but Giles said it was important, so we have to be there," Buffy replied.

"Okay, will do," Willow said. Xander also nodded, smiling. Classes seem to drag on forever. Buffy of course, dazed in all of them, thinking about the dream she had the night before. She wished she was with Angel now; she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He was going to live longer than her, even though she still had many, many years to come, according to her anyways.

After classes Buffy waltzed into the library. Something hit her, like a feeling that she had already done this before.

"What's going on?" She asked, walking in. She put her bag down on the table and sat down. Oz was there as well, Willow was sitting on top of his lap. Xander was by himself, and Giles was standing in the door of his office. He seemed a little sad.

"We will be heading back to the… base where we work," Daniel said, stopping to try and figure out what to call where he worked.

"Why? You could help us with any trouble that comes along, you did fight pretty well," Buffy said, a little sad to see the two leaving. Well, Daniel at least.

"We only had the one mission. Rodney did not even come here by choice. So I think it's best for us to go back. We don't want to get in the way anymore," Daniel replied. Rodney looked at him.

"Wait, I've done this before, this is weird. Like Déjà vu or something," Buffy stated.

"It can't be, this is the first time that they're leaving," Giles said. Buffy sat there, puzzled, but still went along with it.

"Who's in the way? Her boyfriend almost killed me, remember? They're the ones in our way," Rodney retorted. Buffy started to go up to him; Xander stood up to hold her back.

"Whoa, remember who the guest is," he said.

"Oh, I'll make him remember," Buffy snapped. Rodney quieted down. Daniel laughed a bit.

"He's always like this… well, I guess this is goodbye. It was nice to meet you all, especially the famous Vampire Slayer," Daniel stated, Buffy also quieted down and shook his hand once more.

"Please come back to visit. You are always welcome here," Giles said, smiling. He shook Daniel and Rodney's hands. Willow and Oz just smiled as the two said goodbye and thank you again and left.

"Maybe everything will work out like it did with Angel too," Buffy thought, happily. She said goodbye to everyone and left right away to go to Angel's. He was pacing around the room, just like before. He noticed Buffy and looked startled.

"Uh, hi, I need to talk to you about something," Angel stated, nervously. Okay, this was different. Angel motioned her to sit on the couch when he did.

"This is odd," Buffy said. Angel looked at her funny. "No, it's nothing. What is it?" She asked.

"I… I don't think we should do this anymore," he said, looking back and forth between her and the floor. Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked, hesitating to ask.

"Just like I said, I don't think we should be together," he stated, bluntly.

Lina: hehehe, I know, I'm so evil!

Angel: I would never do this to Buffy!

Lina: actually, u did. But it will be much sadder. So look forward, or not to the next chapter! It will be the last one of this fic, so I hope everyone has enjoyed it thus far. Please review and tell me what you think!

Buffy: (runs away to the movie the return)

Lina: just figured out that was her! Hehe. Okay, until next time, bye! 


	7. Deep, Dark Night

Lina: Time for the last chapter of Buffy.

Buffy: Noooooo!

Lina: Calm down, woman. There will be more of you later!

Buffy: Okay…

Angel: And moi… excuse me, have to be on Bones now.

Lina: Lol Have to see that show. Okay, here's the next one. Well, last I should say. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Mine was good except I had to work. Oh well, holiday pay! Woohoo!

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Black Night Chapter 7: Dark, Deep Night

"Again, I ask, what do you mean? We've been together for what, a year now, and you're just now telling me this?" Buffy demanded, putting her hands on her hips. Angel turned to the side, Buffy went up to him and took his arm. "I want an answer," she said. He looked at her angry face. He did not like that face.

"I… I just, after you getting hurt the other night, I don't think I can protect you anymore. I mean, I'm not good enough," Angel replied. Buffy was silent for a minute, not sure what to make of this.

"I love you. I don't care if you can protect me or not. I'm the Slayer, remember? I can handle things on my own," Buffy retorted. She went over by the fireplace, which had a fire burning.

"I'm sorry. I haven't told you, but I keep having these dreams that you… die. It's because I am not there, you somehow get distracted and struck," Angel explained. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It's just a dream. It's not going to happen, unless you have some precognition thing going on," she stated. Angel kind of smiled at this, wondering what it would be like to have that kind of ability.

"No, just a photographic memory. I guess I don't have to worry, if you don't think I should," he said, hugging her gently. She put her arms around him, lovingly.

"See, there's nothing to worry about. Everything's fine. As long as you don't turn evil and start killing things," Buffy said. Angel smiled evily.

"Me, evil? Nah, I won't do anything evil for awhile," Angel joked. Buffy laughed a bit.

"Well, I better get to bed, early day tomorrow. I had this dream where Daniel and McKay left, and then I went and talked to you, just like tonight. It was really weird. Like Déjà vu. The part with you was a little bit different, but it all worked out," Buffy said, quietly. This made Angel worried a little, but he did not ask about it.

"Goodnight," he said and kissed her. She held on to that kiss for as long as she could.

"Why would anyone be crazy enough to stay away?" Those words stuck in her mind as she kissed him. She was happy, happy with her life the way it was right now. She had never been this happy before. She finally broke away and left. She waved behind her. She thought if she looked at him again she would want to go back. There was always tomorrow. Tomorrow night, and the night after.

When Buffy entered her house she felt really tired all of a sudden. She did not even get undressed when she went upstairs. She just plopped down on the bed and fell right to sleep.

She suddenly woke up, but she was not in her room. She was in a small apartment, which had very little lighting. She smiled and stretched, smacking something.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" A familiar voice asked. She turned to see Angel.

"This must be a dream," she thought. There was no way that the two of them could be together, without him going on a rampage. Still, she did not want to wake up. "I'm sorry, I did not see you there," she replied. She cuddled up in his arms, she felt warm, which was also impossible. Suddenly tears fell down her face.

"Buffy?" Angel asked. She tried to wipe them away but they kept falling.

"I'm so happy. I never want this to end," she said, sniffing. They held on to eachother all night. Yes, truly now she was happy.

Lina: So, what did you think? Next time it will be much more angsty and evil! hehe, maybe a Faith appearance, even though I dislike her. Hate would be too strong a word. heh. okay, please review!

Willow: More of me next time!

Lina: yes, more of you, since I love you. (Not like that…)

Buffy: Heh

Angel: You love me like that!

Lina: Of course! Okay, gtg do homework. Blah. Ja ne! 


End file.
